The Love of Tom & Minnie
by Becky McDonald
Summary: The story of the only relationship Tom Riddle & Minerva McGonagall ever had, and it was with each other. They fell in love, and set out to live a life together, until Riddle evolved into Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

It was a chilly autumn morning in London as the students of Hogwarts began boarding The Hogwarts Express. Minerva, or Minnie, as her friends and family called her, was going into her seventh year. She'd already planned out what she was to do after she graduated from Hogwarts - she was going to play Quidditch for the all female team, The Holyhead Harpies. Quidditch was the only thing outside studies that Minnie enjoyed.

Minnie kissed her mother and father goodbye and she got onto the train. Never being much of a social butterfly, she had a few close friends, and one boy whom she liked very much, in a romantic sense.

As she walked down the corridors of the train, she stiffly greeted some of the students she knew from other houses. There was Augusta Longbottom, a Ravenclaw fifth year. Nice girl, but she was a little brash. She greeted many other students. Minnie was well known among her classmates. She was "The Brightest Witch Of Her Age". Gryffindor led in house points because Minnie knew the answers to any question the Professors asked, she could perform any spell and make any potion. She was the girl every boy wanted to date and every girl hated. She was smart, pretty, and kind, yet she was stiff. Minnie firmly believed that there was a time and place for everything, and school was the time and place for study and structure. But she did indulge in one activity she found brightly fun. She played Quidditch for her house, as a keeper. And she was brilliant. Since she joined the team in her second year, Gryffindor had not lost a single match, nor had any other house scored a point on her.

Minnie found herself an empty compartment and she stowed her belongings in the overhead. Before piling her trunk up, she took out her journal, for she was an avid writer. One day, she would be a published author on "The Magical Art of Transfiguration". Attempting to lift her trunk into the overhead, she dropped it and it knocked her over, landing on her legs.

"Minnie! Are you alright?" A handsome young man had seen the trunk fall and rushed in to help. He pulled out his wand, and with a swish and a flick, "Wingardium Leviosa!" the trunk lifted from Minnie's legs.

'I think so, Tom. But you know I am fully capable of performing a first year charm." She replied with a tone of irritation. Minnie could never look Tom in the eye. He was so handsome, and kind when he wanted to be. But he seemed to be able to look into a person's soul.

"Don't move, Minnie, I'm going to make sure nothing is broken." Tom was a very talented wizard. He was capable of very great things, he had been told from very early on. No one really knew, just how great, however. Tom moved his hands over Minnie's legs firmly. "Does this hurt?"

"No. Can I get up now, Dr. Riddle?" She asked with a note of severe sarcasm. He promptly removed his hands, extending one to help her up. She took his hand, and once standing, realized that she had delayed in letting go. Quickly, she released her grip. "Ahem, thank you, Tom."

"My pleasure, Minnie." He gave the warm, flirtatious smile that all the girls in school fell in love with. Minnie blushed. He again gave his wand a flick and the trunk stowed itself in the overhead. He took a seat in the compartment with her. "Have a good summer?

"I suppose so. I did some volunteer work at St. Mungo's. Been a lot of magical attacks on muggles this year, I worked with a few, repairing their memories." She didn't notice Tom looked away when she said this.

"Interesting. No Quidditch?"

"Well. I didn't want to tell anyone. But as long as you promise to keep it a secret." Minnie had looked Tom in the eyes. She hadn't done that before. He had such a handsome face. His eyes were so deep, like the ocean.  
"Would you like to make an unbreakable vow, Minnie? I can go get us a bonder." He said jokingly.

"Not necessary. You're word is good enough." She replied with a smile. He raised his right hand.

"Minerva McGonagall, I solemnly swear to keep your secret until the day I die."

"Alright then." She sighed and pointed her wand at the door. "Muffliato! I'm going to be on the reserve team for the Holyhead Harpies next year. Keeper."

"Congratulations! That's great! I expect they'll have you on the starting line before long. Just think, I'll be able to say, 'Hey, that's Minnie McGonagall! I went to school with her!"

Minnie turned a bright shade of red. Tom had been the first person to show true enthusiasm about her joining the team. Her parents had been rather unimpressed, telling her that brains were a better quality and she should look into teaching or healing.

"Of course, the great Tom Riddle needs another reason to brag!" She tormented. She let her long reddish-brown hair down from the tight bun she always wore. Inadvertently, she had been flirting with Tom. She gave a smile.

The train suddenly jerked to a stop. They had arrived at Hogwarts. The only time Minnie and Tom really got to spend time together was in Hogsmeade or on the train, as he was a Slytherin and she a Gryffindor. It was very taboo for them to be friendly.

"Oh, we're here already." Minnie stood up and extended her hand. "Lovely talking to you, Mr. Riddle. Have a wonderful year."

"Same to you, Ms. McGonagall." Tom took her hand and kissed it. He grinned and she blushed.

Never had she though she would have a crush on the arrogant Tom Riddle. But it was impossible not to. He exuded confidence, he was handsome, and sweet when he meant to be. He took this moment to be a gentleman, and he brought her things down from the overhead and placed them on a trolley for her.

Minnie turned to leave the compartment, but before she could make it to the door, the compartment had gone dark and she felt Tom grab her arm, turn her and kiss her passionately. She returned the kiss for a moment, and then broke it. She had the instinct to slap him, but she had enjoyed the kiss.

"Tom! How dare you!" She exclaimed, trying to pull away. Tom knew they had several moments before the Peruvian Darkness Powder lost its effect and he pulled her in again, he whispered, "Minnie, let loose. Enjoy it. No one will know."

Tom began to kiss Minnie again. This time, she decided to return the kiss, just as passionately as he had been giving it. It felt so good, to have his arms around her, his lips pressed against hers. She didn't want it to end. After what felt like an eternity of passion, Tom released her.

"The powder is almost gone." He listened closely for a moment. All was quiet. "Most of the students are off the train. They won't know it was us in here."

The compartment lightened up again. They looked through the window and it seemed as though all the students had gotten off the train and were loading the carriages and boats to take them to the castle. Minnie and Tom left the compartment together. Minnie couldn't look at Tom. She couldn't speak. All she could do was look either at the ground or straight ahead. She and Tom rushed off the train with their belongings and they boarded the last carriage.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hogwarts

They weren't alone this time, Professor Slughorn, head of Slytherin, and Potions teacher, had joined them. As had Albus Dumbledore, the Deputy Headmaster and head of Gryffindor. He also taught Transfiguration.

"Tom, Minerva. Running behind I see." Professor Dumbledore greeted the two students. "Have a good summer?"

"Yes, sir" the two replied simultaneously. Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled at the two prodigious students. If there were any students of Hogwarts he expected great things of, it was Minerva McGonagall and Tom Riddle. He thought to himself, "Hmph. A cute couple they are."

The whole voyage to the castle, Minnie and Tom didn't speak or look at one another. When the carriage finally stopped just outside the doors, the two unloaded their belongings and began to run toward the castle to bring their trolleys to their dormitories.

"Hold it!" Professor Slughorn bellowed. The students froze in their tracks. "Off to the Great Hall now. You can pick up your belongings in my office."

"Yes, sir." Again, they spoke simultaneously and they entered the castle. Minnie turned to go into the Great Hall, but Tom stopped her.

"Minnie," he began. "I'm sorry if I stepped out of line…"

Before he could finish, Minnie pressed her lips to his again. For the first time, she did something that was considered improper of a young lady.

"You didn't." She looked into his deep blue eyes, smiled, and turned away. She entered the Great Hall, leaving poor Tom Riddle to stand there, thinking of her.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meant To Be

Minnie rushed into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table next to her best friend, Beth Parsons. Beth had been Minnie's best friend since before they started school. Their families were neighbours, and Mrs. Parson and Mrs. McGonagall were very good friends. The girls, being the same age, naturally became close. Beth was actually the first person to call Minerva "Minnie". And the name stuck.

"What took you so long? I couldn't find you on the train. I thought you'd missed it." Beth whispered as the headmaster, Armando Dippet, gave his start of term speech.

"Long story. Tell you later." Minnie whispered in reply with a smile. Tom had come sauntering into the Great Hall, very late. Minnie watched him as he took his seat at the Slytherin table. She had to make a serious effort to divert her attention from the good-looking young man who was so obviously enthralled with her.

Minnie focused her attention to the Headmaster, then on the sorting. Finally, the meal began. As Minnie served herself her dinner and began to eat, Beth stared at her.

"What?" Minnie asked, obviously irritated.

"Why did you and Tom both come in late?" Beth asked. "You two were snogging, weren't you?"  
"Good Lord, Beth, if you're going to make such accusations, have them founded first!" Minnie turned a shade of scarlet. "Muffliato!"

She chose to cast this spell so the other Gryffindors wouldn't hear. She looked at her best friend, with a very annoyed expression upon her face.

"Yes, he kissed me." Minnie said. And she told Beth the whole story of how Tom had come to help her after her trunk had fallen. "So I don't know what to think. He's so handsome. And a gentleman."

"Minnie, he can't be too much of a gentleman if he threw down Peruvian Darkness Powder just to kiss you." Beth told her.

"Ugh. You don't get it. He came to help a lady in need -"

"Since when have you ever been a lady?" Beth said with a laugh. Minnie shot her a dirty look.

"Back to the point. He helped me when I needed it. He kissed my hand. He spoke to me with such respect and kindness. And after the fact, he shied away." She sighed dreamily. "I wouldn't mind dating him…but he's a Slytherin. What would Mum and Dad say?"

"Minnie, if you care about Tom, and he cares about you, who cares what Mum and Dad say?" Beth was always rather defiant. She never paid much mind to what others might say.

The girls finished their meal, and Minnie lifted the spell she cast. They began towards the Gryffindor common room, but then remembered she had to get her things from Professor Slughorn.

"Oh shoot. Beth, I'll be back, Professor Slughorn has my trolley. See you in a bit." Minnie said as she left her best friend's side and headed towards the dungeon.

After a long battle with the switching staircases, Minnie finally made it to the dungeon and she politely knocked on the door to Professor Slughorn's office.

"Come in!" said the ever so jovial Slughorn. Minnie entered the office to see the object of her affection sitting across the desk from the Professor.

"Hello, Professor. I've come to retrieve my things. Hello, Tom." She looked at her feet when she addressed Tom.

"Of course, Minerva." Slughorn walked around his desk, stood next to Minnie and pulled out his wand, "Accio, Minerva's trolley!"

The trolley came forward and stopped just short of bumping into the two.

"I was just having tea with Mr. Riddle. We were discussing his plans for post-graduation. Care to join us?" Slughorn had always taken a liking to talented students. He favoured them.

"Oh…um, well Sir, I do have to go get settled in my dormitory." She said.

"Nonsense, Nonsense, sit down, have a cup of tea with us." He insisted and summoned another chair to sit next to Tom. Minnie took a seat and Slughorn made her some tea.

"Tom was just telling me he plans to travel a bit after he finishes school. Maybe play a bit of quid ditch, and find out about his family. Of course, you know Tom was raised in an orphanage"

"Actually I didn't, Professor" Minnie replied. She noticed Tom look down and turn a shade of red. He was obviously ashamed of not knowing his heritage. She smiled at him. "Not that it makes much difference. Tom is still a brilliant wizard."

"Of course, of course. What are you plans for the end of the year?" Slughorn was being nosy. He prided himself on knowing higher-ups, bragging rights.

"Oh…well, I've been planning to travel and play a bit of Quidditch myself. Mum says I should be straight off to post-secondary to become a teacher or a healer, but I'd like to have some fun before I buckle down." Minnie explained. She took a sip of her tea.

"Minerva have you considered professional Quidditch? Dare I say, you do have the talent." Slughorn was buttering her up for something.

"Actually, I've been offered a position on the reserve team for the Holyhead Harpies." She just wanted to leave. Slughorn was not her favorite person at Hogwarts.

"Wonderful! Congratulations, Minerva! Isn't that wonderful, Tom?" Slughorn seemed to be overjoyed at the idea of being able to brag that he had taught a member of the Holyhead Harpies.

"Yes, it is, Professor. I'll be very proud to say that I was once good friends with their star keeper." Tom gave Minnie a sly smile. "She won't be reserve for long, she's far too talented."

"Yes, yes, right you are, Tom." Slughorn leaned back in his chair, his great belly protruding forth. His shirt looked as though each button was about to pop off. "Let's get to the point here. I've asked you here because some of my O.W.L students didn't do so well last year and need some extra tutoring. You two are my strongest seventh year students, and you're Head Boy and Head Girl. A wonderful thing to add to your resume."

Tom and Minnie looked at Slughorn. It was obvious that he had some sort of ulterior motive. Slughorn always did. Tom spoke first.

"Well, Professor, when is this tutoring taking place? I'd hate to give up my trips to Hogsmeade."

"Dear Tom, I wouldn't dream of depriving you of the opportunity to freely fraternize with girls your age!" Slughorn looked at Minnie when he said this. She got the distinct feeling he knew something. "Our sessions are on Monday eve's, from 3:30 until dinner. This doesn't interrupt your Quidditch practice, does it, Minerva?"

"No sir, it doesn't. I'd be happy to help with your students." She said. She felt a little nervous about spending so much time with Tom. The previous year, they had only associated on the train and at Hogsmeade.

"Wonderful! I'll see you both Monday after class then. You can meet me here and we'll head off together." Slughorn clapped his hands. He was obviously trying to set something up that he wasn't sharing, but Tom and Minnie took his words at face value.

They got up together and gathered their things. Minnie started to go to the Gryffindor common room, when she heard Tom speak.

"If you wait a moment, I'll bring your trolley up for you. Just let me drop mine off." he said. Such a gentleman, Minnie didn't care what Beth said about him.

"Oh. Sure then, I'll wait," Minnie said. She stood outside Slughorn's office and waited for Tom. It felt like forever, but when he came back, he promptly took her trolley and they sauntered up to Gryffindor tower. It was late, and the corridors were empty. It seemed as though even the ghosts were asleep. Being head boy and girl, they were permitted out of bed after hours. They quietly chatted about anything and everything during their long walk. Finally, Tom looked at Minnie, and she couldn't avoid his eyes this time.

"Minnie," he whispered, "we've known each other since our first year. We're exact opposites in spirit. Why am I so drawn to you? We've been friends for such a long time…"

"Yes, Tom, we have." she replied. "Why didn't you tell me you've been living in an orphanage? I would have asked Mum long ago if you could spend summers and holidays with us. I could have helped. This year, we're done school and I'm afraid I won't see you anymore."

"I didn't tell you because I'm ashamed. I don't know where I come from. Am I pureblood? Mud blood -" Minnie cut him off.

"Tom! Don't ever use that word! It's so profane!" she scolded him.

"Fine then, muggle born. Why was I placed in Slytherin? I just don't want anyone to know where I come from. It's too questionable, people will make fun." He said. He looked as though he might cry.

"I don't think so. You're a very talented wizard. I don't think anyone would make fun because you don't know where your talent stems from," Minnie took Tom's hand and she smiled. "If it matters, I don't care where you come from. You're still handsome, sweet Tom Riddle."

"Thanks." He said. "Promise me you'll keep it secret?"

"I solemnly swear to keep your secret," She raised her right hand and laughed. "Tom…"

"Minnie," he replied.

"Why did you kiss me earlier?" she asked "Not that I didn't enjoy it. I've never been kissed before today, and I thought it would stay that way. But you…you did it. Why?"

"Because you're you." he grinned. "Good enough?"

"No!" she firmly stated. "I want a real reason!"

"Fine then," he stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Because, Minerva McGonagall, you're everything any man could want in a woman. You're smart, you're beautiful, you're determined, you're kind, you're athletic, you're a talented witch, you're a wonderful person."

He paused. Minnie was looking at the ground. Tom used a single finger placed under her chin and lifted her head.

"Good enough reasons? I find you utterly irresistible." he smiled and gave her a gentle kiss. "I would gladly spend the rest of eternity with you."

Minnie didn't know that Tom literally meant eternity. She'd find out soon enough though.

"I suppose that will do." Minnie had never felt this way before. Tom made her heart beat faster and she felt like she was floating when he touched her. They had reached Gryffindor tower. Standing outside the Fat Lady's portrait, who happened to be snoring very loudly, Tom had a look on his face that told Minnie he wished to say something. "What is it, Tom?"  
"Huh?" He had been in a daze, since his speech about why he had kissed Minnie. "Oh. I was just thinking about how nice it'll be to spend more time with you this year."

"Don't lie to me, Tom Riddle." Minnie told him. "Something is bothering you."

"Yes…but I'd rather not share," he said quietly.

"You'd rather not share your feelings with the girl you say you'd gladly spend eternity with? Well, I daresay, Tom, that will make for a very long eternity." She did have a point. "Haven't you learned yet? You're my friend. That means, through thick and thin, I'm here for you. What is it?"

"Let me dwell on it for the night and I'll owl you tomorrow morning." Tom told her. He had been thinking about his research on Horcuxes. If he could convince Minnie to make them too, then they could truly spend eternity together. Of course, he wouldn't tell her that yet. He knew how Minnie felt about dark magic, she despised it. No, he would write her something tomorrow and once he knew that she loved him back, he would bring up that idea.

"Thank you, Tom," Minnie looked at him. "For helping me today…with my trunks and the trolley and all."

"Anything for you," he gave her the warm smile, and kissed her once again. "Good night."

"Good night. Sweet dreams"

"Only if they're of you."

'That Tom Riddle' Minnie thought, 'Such a flirt.'

"Banana Pancakes." Minnie said aloud, it was the password for the Fat Lady to open the door.

"Ms. McGonagall! How dare you wake me!" The portrait said shrilly.

"You weren't sleeping, you were eavesdropping on Tom and I." Minnie told the portrait.

'Oh, alright then," and the portrait swung open. Minnie walked through the hole and headed up into her dormitory.

She climbed the stairs and quietly made her way to the room she shared with Beth and two other seventh year girls. Beth was sitting in her bed, reading a book with her wand glowing.

"Minnie! It's about time you got here! It's been hours!!" Beth was obviously annoyed. "Been off with Mr. Riddle again haven't you?"

Minnie gave a telling-grin. She placed her things at her bed and sat down with Beth. She shared the whole story of how Slughorn held her captive for hours, and her walk with Tom.

"Wow," Beth said after Minnie had finished the story. "You and Tom were meant to be."  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Flashback

It was a bright sunny day in September. Mr & Mrs McGonagall were walking along Kings Cross with their only child, a little girl, they named Minerva. She was off to her first day off school at Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry today.

"Now, Minerva, remember to be polite, do your homework. Stay out of trouble." the woman told her daughter. "Send us an owl everyday, let us know your alright, won't you?"

"Yes, Mum" the girl looked at her mother. She was actually a bit frightened, she'd never been away from home before. Well, she had spent the night at her friend's Beth's house before, but Beth lived next door so it didn't count.

"Minnie! Hurry up!" Beth was already on the train. She was trying to save a seat for her best friend.

"Mum, what if I'm not a good witch?" she asked.

"You're a McGonagall! There's no other kind of witch when you've got our blood through your veins." Her father had interrupted.

At the same moment that Minerva was being sent off by her parents, a young boy was being taken from an orphanage to join the greatest school of magic in existence. The deputy Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had been sent to retrieve a boy by the name of Tom Riddle. He was rather mean spirited towards the other youngsters, but Albus was sure he could fix that behaviour.

"Tom, would you like to travel with me, via broomstick, to school? Or would you prefer me to take you to the train where you can meet other students of Hogwarts?" Albus had given young Tom a choice. He'd never had that before.

"I'd like to take the train, sir, if that will be ok." Tom had been scared out of his wits just moments earlier, when Dumbledore had blown up his closet, but nothing had been damaged.

"Hold onto my hand tightly, Tom. This is going to feel strange, and we don't want any splinching to occur now." The wizard warned the boy. Tom held as tightly as he could. He strange feeling passed through Tom's body and when he opened his eyes, the two were standing in front of a scarlet train. "This, Tom, is the Hogwarts Express. It will take you to Hogwarts, and all of these children you see are witches and wizards, just like you. You are not strange here, Tom, you will fit in."

"Wow!" was all the boy could muster. Dumbledore handed Tom some coins. "What's this?"

"In case you'd like to try some treats. The bronze ones are knuts, gold ones are sickles. About halfway through, a lady with a trolley will come through and she'll offer you some treats. Might I suggest the Chocolate Frogs. I've never had much luck with Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, myself." And Professor Dumbledore led Tom onto the train. "Good luck, we'll see you at the Sorting!"

Tom made his way onto the train and went into the first empty compartment he found. He was extremely nervous. The Sisters who ran the orphanage said magic was nothing but someone's overactive imagination. And they were wrong!

"C'mon Minnie! You're taking too long! I want to find a good spot!" Beth was rushing her friend along the train. "Ah here's one, you don't mind sitting with a boy do you?"

"Beth! Just take a spot! For crying out loud!" Minnie was feeling exasperated. She followed Beth into the compartment and took a seat. She looked at the boy. "Hi. I'm Minerva."  
"Call her Minnie. Minerva is such an old lady name. I'm Beth." Beth was very excited and very talkative,

"I'm Tom" the boy said. "How do you do?"

"Fine, thank you." the girls replied. Beth noticed her sister walk by and left the compartment abruptly. She never remembered her manners.

Tom and Minnie spent the whole train ride talking and getting to know each other, but Tom never revealed much about his past. Just his likes and dislikes, his strengths, never his weaknesses. Minnie thought him to be a nice boy, and she hoped he'd be in her house. They travelled to the castle together, chattering the whole way.

Then the Sorting came.

"Minerva McGonagall!" Her name was finally called. She place the Sorting Hat upon her head. "Gryffindor!" The hat called almost immediately. Minnie joined her housemates at the Gryffindor table. Beth was next, she was a Gryffindor too. Minnie waited…finally, Tom Riddle was called for sorting.

"Slytherin!" The hat rang out. Tom sent a weak smile in Minnie's direction, and he joined the Slytherin table. One of the older students looked at her.

"You know, you can't be friends with a Slytherin. They're sneaky and pompous…pure bloods almost always get sent to Slytherin."

"And why can't I be friends with a Slytherin?" she demanded.

"Rival houses." the older student explained. This was not a good enough reason for Minnie. She decided then and there that she would be Tom's friend no matter what.

Through the years, Tom and Minnie spent as much time together as they could, but it was limited. Slytherins were expected to socialize with Slytherins, and Gryffindors with Gryffindors. They sent messages to one another by owl, from window to window. By the time they reached fifth year, Tom had noticed Minnie was growing into a very pretty young woman, and Minnie noticed Tom was a very handsome young man. Secretly, they developed a passion for one another, besides their friendship. They kept it secret as long as they could. By the time summer before seventh year rolled around, they spent their time pining for one another, as they had become so close, and so attracted to each other.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Hogsmeade

It was now the middle of October. Minnie and Tom hadn▓t spent much time together, outside of helping Professor Slughorn tutor his O.W.L students and the odd afternoon together next to the lake. Tom sent Minnie an owl every night, and Minnie sent one back. But outside of this, their contact was very limited. The night before the trip to Hogsmeade, Tom sent an owl to Minnie. It read:

Minnie,  
Hogsmeade tomorrow. I hope you▓re going. I▓m not supposed to because there▓s no one to sign my permission form, but Professor Dumbledore talked Professor Dippet into letting me go. I need to see you, I miss you very much. More than I can explain.

Will you meet me outside the Shrieking Shack? No one goes near there. I▓ll wait for you just outside the gate.

Missing you,  
Tom The owl landed on Minnie▓s window sill. She untied the letter from its leg and stroked the top of it▓s head. She read it, and immediately she was overcome with excitement. She had been hoping Tom would ask her to meet him. She replied immediately.

Tom,

Of course, I▓d love to meet with you. I▓ve missed you too. I love Beth like my sister, but I just don▓t feel as though I can speak to her as freely as I can you. I really hate having to hide our friendship. Why can▓t we be open about it? Who cares if we▓re in rival houses! Regardless, I look forward to seeing you.

With love,  
Minnie

⌠Take this to Tom,⌠ she whispered as she tied the letter to the owl▓s leg. She picked him up and extended her arms outside the window. She released her hands, and the owl took off.

Minnie collapsed onto her bed. It had been a long day, with homework and Quidditch practice. Gryffindor had an upcoming game against Ravenclaw, who▓s team was comparable with their own. It seemed as though Minnie▓s teachers were cramming an extra two years of information into their students in one. She curled up under the covers, and her thoughts drifted to her upcoming meeting with Tom. She wondered if he would kiss her again, like he had on the train. She wondered what he had been up to, so many afternoons when he said he▓d be unavailable to see her. She was sure he▓d explain it all the next day. As she drifted off to sleep, she dreamed of Tom. She dreamed of being together, as more than friends. Minnie was sure Tom would make a wonderful husband.

When Minnie awoke, the sun was shining. It felt rather warm for mid-October morning. Together, Minnie and Beth made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Tom was at the Slytherin table, chatting away with his faithful followers, two great lumps Tom only referred to by surname. Avery and Lestrange. Dark fellows, they were. He spotted Minnie and gave her a nod and a wink. She smiled at him.

Beth and Minnie took their seats at Gryffindor table and began their breakfast. Beth was chattering away happily to everyone and anyone who would listen. Minnie was characteristically quiet, but today her mind wasn▓t on homework, or classes, or even Quidditch. She thought about nothing besides Tom. Right after breakfast, she would have Professor Dumbledore see her signed permission form, and she would go to Hogsmeade and see Tom.

It was very warm outside, on this October day. Minnie didn▓t wear any outdoor clothes. She decided it would be nice to get a little dressed up today, for Tom. She wore a long black skirt, a pair of heeled shoes (they were barely high, however), and a red short sleeve blouse. She left her hair down, Tom seemed to like it when she did so.

After she went to see Professor Dumbledore, she rushed out of the school and down to Hogsmeade. She had never walked so fast. After what felt like hours, but in reality was only minutes, she could see Tom waiting at the gate to the Shrieking Shack. Minnie broke into a run, and when she finally reached him, he embraced her in a tight hug.

⌠Oh, I▓ve missed you.■ Tom sighed. ⌠You were your hair down. You never do that.■

⌠Well, after you said I should because I have pretty hair, I thought I▓d show it off a bit.■ She said, half joking, half serious.

Tom pulled out his wand and conjured a blanket. He laid it upon the grass, and invited Minnie to sit down.

⌠I hope you don▓t mind, I thought we▓d spend the afternoon here.■ he said.

⌠I wouldn▓t have wanted anything but,■ she replied. She took a seat on the blanket, and Tom sat next to her. He stretched his legs out, leaning back on his hands. Minnie sat with her knees tucked against her chest.

⌠How was Quidditch yesterday?■ Tom asked her. He was always so genuinely interested in what Minnie was up to.

⌠Not bad. We▓ve got some new players, hard getting used to them. Seems I▓ve got more work to do, they▓re not very good at keeping the quaffle out of our zone.■ Minnie explained. She stared up at the sky, trying to find images in the clouds.

⌠Ravenclaw is the next match, right?■

⌠Yes, it is. They match us easily, right now. It▓s going to be a tough one.■ Minnie continued to chatter on about Quidditch and the upcoming match. She was worried they would lose. Minnie hated to be anything but the best.

After about an hour of casual conversation, consisting of everything from classes to Quidditch, Minnie▓s home life to Tom▓s past, the two went silent. Tom sighed. He had laid down on the conjured blanket, hands behind his head. He stared at the clouds. Minnie was sitting as Tom had before, her legs stretched out and leaning back on her hands.

Tom reached up and rested his hand for a moment on Minnie▓s shoulder. He gave a quick but gentle squeeze before sliding his hand down her back. He stopped just before her hair did and he played with a few strands, twirling them around his fingers.

⌠Minnie,■ he whispered.

⌠Yes, Tom?■ she desperately hoped he would profess his love and they would finally be together, although she knew Tom very well and knew that it would not be like him at all.

⌠What do you know of Horcruxes?■ At the word ▒horcruxes▓, Minnie jerked away from Tom.

⌠What do you care?■ she asked angrily. There had been gossip of Tom messing around in the Dark Arts.

⌠I▓m curious. Avery and Lestrange talking about them.■ He tried too hard to sound innocent. Minnie was not a stupid girl and she caught on right away. She knew that Avery and Lestrange were too stupid to even pronounce the word, let alone discuss them to any great length.

⌠Don▓t lie to me, Tom Riddle!■ Minnie stood up and stormed off, back towards the castle. Tom chased after her. ⌠Avery and Lestrange are direct descendants of trolls, and you▓re trying to tell me they were discussing complex dark magic?■

Tom grabbed Minnie▓s arm. She pulled away and began her trek back to the castle. At the moment, she wanted nothing to do with Tom.

⌠Minnie, I▓ll tell you the truth, just calm down.■ Tom was trying to get her to come back. He had rather been enjoying this afternoon together, why had he gone and started talking about horcruxes? He knew this hadn▓t been the right time. Minnie turned and faced Tom once more.

⌠Go on with it, then!■ She barked at him.

⌠Well, I▓ve been thinking a lot about dying and being apart from you┘and that▓s not something I want. And a horcrux, well horcruxes will help keep me achieve immortality. Think, Minnie, together we could be the greatest witch and wizard ever!■

⌠Do you have any idea what it takes to make a horcrux, Tom? You▓re telling me that not only are you prepared to commit horrendous acts against others and tear your soul into pieces, but you want to drag me down with you? I think not.■ Minnie had known about Horcruxes for quite some time. She thought they were the worst kind of magic ever created and any book that talked about them should be burned. A distant relative of hers had attempted immortality in the same fashion. He achieved it for many years, but he was not human. He wasn▓t whole. ⌠Tom, I think you should drop the whole subject. We▓re young. We have many, many years ahead of us. I▓m going back to the school. When you▓ve decided to drop the horcrux idea, you can send me an owl. Until then, I bid you farewell, Tom Riddle.■

Minnie walked away, leaving Tom standing in the field near the Shrieking Shack. He had a very important decision to make now. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tom & the Horcrux

It didn▓t take long for Christmas to roll around. Tom hadn▓t decided yet whether to continue on with the horcuxes or to drop it. Since the scene at the Shrieking Shack, Minnie had ignored Tom completely, saying no more or no less to him than she needed to. She did not smile at him at dinner or wave in the corridors. It was heart wrenching for Tom.

Finally, just one week before Christmas, Tom saw a snowy owl sitting on his dormitory window sill, holding a letter. He was sure it was from Minnie, and he had been right.

Dear Tom,

First, I want to know if you▓ve decided to leave the subject of horcruxes be. You are far to great a wizard to be messing around with dark magic. You▓re capable of very great things.

Please send me an owl and tell me.

Sincerely,  
Minerva

This was the first time she had insisted on being called ⌠Minerva■ since they had met on the train at the start of their first year. Now Tom truly knew how upset she was. By signing her letter this way, she was telling him not to call her Minnie anymore. It hurt him.

Tom sat on his bed. He read and re-read the letter. He wanted to go on with his quest for immortality, but he didn▓t want to lose Minnie. Finally, he decided he would lie to her. He would keep it a secret from everyone. But Tom always was the type to have his cake and eat it too.

Dear Minerva,

I have decided that immortality is a rotten thing to seek. I would much rather live a whole life, even if it is short, than a part-life that lasts forever.

I miss you very much. I▓ve felt terrible since Hogsmeade and I would have written sooner with my decision. However, it▓s been a difficult decision for me. I wouldn▓t expect you to understand.

Love, Tom

Tom sent the owl off and sat down on his bed. He picked up a book called Secrets of the Dark Arts. He began reading about horcruxes. This was the first book he had found that actually covered the subject in any kind of depth.

As a child in the orphanage, Tom had been somewhat of a bully. He had been treated poorly by the nuns who ran it, and the other children. Once his magical powers appeared, he began to torment the other children. Dumbledore promptly stopped this behaviour when he met Tom the first time, and invited him to Hogwarts.

During Tom▓s first year at Hogwarts, he started out rather quiet. But soon, he developed a following. Avery, Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy. They all seemed to worship the ground he walked on. Then there was Minerva McGonagall. The reserved beauty. She never followed him, no. But she was his friend. Perhaps the only true friend he had ever known. And he had come to love her for it. He knew that she wasn▓t upset at him for dealing in the dark arts, but for dealing in something that would tear his soul apart. She was concerned for him and his well being.

But Tom was persistent. He had found out as much as he could about horcruxes, but the books were very elusive. Finally, he decided he would work some information out of Slughorn. The Great Sphere should know something.

As he rolled over to go to sleep, he saw the same owl sitting on his window sill again. It was holding another letter. Tom got up and took the letter. The owl nipped his finger and waited.

Dear Tom,  
I▓m glad you▓ve come to your senses. It▓s a very dark, very evil thing you were playing with, and the outcome┘.well as appealing as it seems, it▓s very dangerous.

Anyway, I was wondering what you were doing over the holidays? On Boxing Day, I▓m heading off to a practice with the Harpies. Wondering if you▓d like to join my family and I, and come to the practice with me?

We▓ll be taking the train back to London on Friday. Mum and Dad will pick us up at Kings Cross, and they really want to meet you. I guess I talk a lot about you.

Please reply soon so I can tell Mum and Dad.

Love, Minnie.

Reading ⌠Minnie■ made Tom relax a bit. She wasn▓t mad anymore. But if she caught him lying┘.she might very well curse him herself. She hated liars. He wrote her back right away. He told her he▓d be happy to join her for the holidays and on her trip to the Harpies practice. Tom was near ecstatic that Minnie had finally forgiven him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Professor Slughorn

The next day, Tom secretly ventured to Hogsmeade via the hidden corridors spread through out Hogwarts. He immediately went to Honeydukes and purchased a box of crystallised pineapple - Professor Slughorn▓s favorite treat.

Later, he lingered behind Potions class. Avery and Lestrange were with him, along with four or five other boys. First, he passed the box over to Slughorn.

⌠Merry Christmas, Professor. I hope you enjoy it. I▒ve been told it▒s your favorite.■ Tom said with a sly grin. ⌠Professor, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?■

⌠Of course, dear boy!■ Professor Slughorn replied jovially.

⌠Is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?■

⌠Tom, Tom., if I knew I couldn▓t tell you.■ Slughorn said, wagging his finger reprovingly, and winking simultaneously. ⌠I must say, I▓d like to know where you get your information, boy; more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are.■

Tom gave a smile and his followers laughed. Avery and Lestrange stared at Tom admiringly.

⌠What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn▓t and your careful flattery of the people that matter - thank you for the pineapple, by the way. You▓re quite right, it is my favorite -■ Several of the boys tittered again.

⌠- I confidently expect you to rise to Minister for Magic within twenty years. Fifteen, if you keep sending me pineapple! I have excellent contacts within the Ministry, you know.■ Slughorn gushed.

Tom smiled. The others laughed again. Tom was by no means the eldest of the group - Crabbe and Goyle must have been twenty, if a day, for they were so dumb they must have failed several times. But Tom was definitely their leader.

⌠I don▓t know that politics would suit me, sir.■ he said after the laughter faded. ⌠I don▓t have the right kind of background, for one thing.■

Some of the boys smirked as though they were enjoying a private joke.

⌠Nonsense!■ Slughorn exclaimed rather briskly. ⌠It couldn▓t be plainer that you come from decent wizarding stock, abilities like yours. No, you▓ll go far, Tom. I▓ve never been wrong about a student yet.■

The clock, small and golden, chimed behind Slughorn▓s desk. He glanced at it and turned back to the group of boys.

⌠Good gracious! Eleven o▓clock already. You boys had better get off to your beds before we all get into trouble! Avery, Lestrange - I want your essays tomorrow or it▓ll be detention.■ The boys filed out of the office. He had gotten up to refill his glass, when a sudden movement made him turn. Tom hadn▓t left.

⌠Look sharp, Tom, you don▓t want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect┘■ Slughorn warned.

⌠Sir, I wanted to ask you something.■

⌠Ask away, then, m▓boy, ask away┘■

⌠Sir, I wondered what you know about┘..about Horcruxes?■

Slughorn stared at him, his thick fingers absent-mindedly caressing the stem of his wine glass.

⌠Project for Defence Against The Dark Arts, is it?■ Slughorn said, although he knew perfectly well it was not.

⌠Not exactly, sir.■ Tom said. ⌠I came across the term while reading and I didn▓t fully understand it.■

⌠No┘.well┘.you▓d be hard pressed to find a book at Hogwarts that▓ll give you the details on Horcruxes, Tom. That▓s very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed.■

⌠But you obviously know all about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you - sorry, I mean if you can▓t tell me, obviously - I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could - so I just thought I▓d ask.■ Tom had succeeded in making the round Professor blush. He was a sucker for flattery.

⌠Well,■ Slughorn said, fiddling with the ribbon on his box of pineapple. ⌠I suppose an overview won▓t hurt any. Just so you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul.■

⌠I don▓t quite understand how that works, though, sir.■

⌠Well, you split your soul, you see,■ Slughorn explained. ⌠and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one▓s body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But, of course, existence in such a form┘.few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable.■

⌠How do you split your soul?■ Tom was getting more and more excited. He was finding the information he needed to obtain immortality! Slughorn was starting to look rather worried and uncomfortable.

⌠Well,■ he said ⌠you must understand that the soul is meant to remain intact and whole. Splitting it is an act of violation, against nature.■

⌠But how do you do it?■ Tom asked again.

⌠By an act of evil - the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: he would encase the torn portion -■

⌠Encase? But how -?■ Tom interrupted.

⌠There is a spell, do not ask me, I don▓t know!■ Slughorn was shaking his head like an elephant bothered by mosquitoes. ⌠Do I look as though I have tried it? Do I look like a killer?■

⌠No, sir, of course not.■ Tom said apologetically ⌠I▓m sorry┘.I didn▓t mean to offend┘■

⌠Not at all, not at all, not offended.■ said Slughorn gruffly. ⌠It▓s natural to feel some curiosity about these things┘wizards of a certain calibre have always been drawn to that aspect of magic┘■

⌠Yes, sir,■ Tom agreed. He really knew how to get information when he wanted it. ⌠What I don▓t understand, though - just out of curiosity - I mean, would one horcrux be much use? Can you split your soul once? Wouldn▓t it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces? I mean, for instance, isn▓t seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn▓t seven -?■

⌠Merlin▓s beard, Tom!■ Slughorn yelped. ⌠Seven! Isn▓t if bad enough to think of killing one person? And in any case┘bad enough to divide the soul┘.but to rip it into seven pieces┘■

The Professor looked deeply troubled. Tom sensed that Slughorn knew what he was up to, but Tom kept pushing for more information.

⌠Of course,■ he muttered, more to himself than Tom. ⌠this is all hypothetical, what we▓re discussing, isn▓t it? All academic┘■

⌠Yes, sir, of course,■ Tom quickly agreed.

⌠But all the same, Tom┘.keep it quiet, what I▓ve told - that▓s to say, what we▓ve discussed. People wouldn▓t like to think we▓ve been chatting about horcruxes. It▓s a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know┘.Dumbledore▓s particularly fierce about it┘■

⌠I won▓t say a word, sir■ Tom said. He bid the potions master farewell and ventured back to the Slytherin dormitories, thinking over everything that he had just learned. Now all that remained was the spell┘. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Holidays

Tom and Minnie boarded the Hogwart's Express together. It would be a few hours before they were at Kings Cross and Tom would meet Minnie's family. They took their compartment, stowing what few things they brought with them. Both had brought a few school books, and Minnie had also brought her owl home.

Upon finding an empty compartment, they went inside. It seemed as though there were a lot of students staying at Hogwarts this year for the holidays. Tom stowed his and Minnie's things - acting the gentleman once again. He sat down next to Minnie.

"Thanks for inviting me, by the way. In case I failed to say so earlier." Tom said. He had never experienced a _real_ Christmas before.

"My pleasure. Mum and Dad are looking forward to meeting you. They really don't care that you're a Slytherin. I thought they would, they had told me they hoped I wouldn't be sorted into Slytherin when they sent me off for my first year." She had known Tom was concerned that her parents may not care for him because of his house.

Throughout the train ride, the conversation was slightly strained. Minnie didn't feel quite as comfortable with Tom, since his curiosity about horcruxes surfaced. Likewise, Tom didn't feel quite as comfortable around Minnie since she blew up at him. Hopefully, these holidays together would rectify this discomfort.

Minnie sat, staring out the window. Snow was falling. It looked so fluffy. The sun was dim and clouds scattered the sky. The trees were so pretty, with their caps of snow.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tom whispered into her ear. He had been watching the scenery as well, over Minnie's shoulder. He moved his body closer to hers, wrapping one of his arms around her waist, resting his chin lightly upon her shoulder. "Just like you."

Minnie blushed. Tom was the type of boy every girl dreamed of dating. He was handsome, cunning, smart, sweet (when he chose to be). She still wouldn't forget his interest in dark magic, however. It scared her.

Tom pulled her close and forced her to cuddle up to him. She didn't fight, she just went with his wishes.

He placed his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes. She looked into his. Tom's eyes were so deep, and so much pain was visible. Gently, he pressed his lips to hers, only for a moment.

"Thank you," he whispered. Minnie didn't need to ask why he was thanking her. She was sure she already knew. She laid her head on his shoulder and they entwined their fingers. It wasn't long before Minnie started to doze. She had been very tired lately.

Very gently, Tom moved and laid Minnie down. She didn't wake. He brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. He left the compartment and went off to find Lestrange. Lestrange would be going to visit his family this time of year, so Tom was sure he'd be around.


End file.
